One Piece of A Whole
by Monkey D. Conan
Summary: Love and Life aren't the beginning or the destination. They're the moments that happen in between! A collection of moments in the life of a Straw Hat Captain and his Orange Haired Navigator as they find love and many misadventures as they travel the Grand Line and drive each other crazy!
For those of you that liked my previous story, Dear Future Husband, I just want you to know I do plan on finishing it. I ran into a major two part road block. One being life in general and the other being, I hated each version of the chapter that I wrote out. I think I have another idea now on how to do the next chapter, however while brainstorming I had a plethora of ideas and decided to make this a kind of one-shot collection. Some will be Canon, others AU, and some even Modern. If anyone has any ideas or request, feel free to let me know and I may write them, giving you credit for the idea of course. This first one is self-explanatory. Nami forgets to take into account Luffy logic and completely misinterprets the situation…or maybe she hits the nail right on the head. Read & Review!

Disclaimer: The logic for these things are flawed…why would any of us be writing here if we actually owned One Piece? So I guess I own nothing then…don't I? See how that logic works?

 **Not So Misunderstood**

"W-What?" Nami all but squeaked out wide eyed and slack jawed, her cheeks rapidly warming as her heartbeat quickly increase its tempo. She didn't even hear Robin's amused chuckle from the lawn chair next to hers, or see the knowing look she had on as her smile slowly widened in anticipation. Nami's mind was too busy going a mile a minute to process anything.

It had begun as a normal post-lunch sun tanning session between the crews' resident females and per the norm Luffy had soon come bounding over. Overly happy and energetic, while slightly annoying, as per his usual charm, his need for attention was also a common placed interruption to Nami and Robin's Sun tanning experience that both found enjoyable, though Nami would never admit it to anyone other than her surrogate big sister and even then only after much effort on the lovely archeologists' part. His request this time however…well this day was taking a much unexpected turn for the orange haired beauty.

"I said, I was wondering if you would like a Kiss!" Luffy repeated with the same large grin and expectant face as he awaited her answer. Only barely containing his excitement as he basically hopped in place with his face just within Nami's personal space, causing her to blush all the more.

Nami's heart was now hammering in her chest as she sat there in shock, searching for any kind of plausible explanation to this world shattering question.

 _Okay…something's wrong here! He did not just ask me that! I-I mean this is Luffy we're talking about. He's my brain dead asexual captain. He's barely, if ever, shown any hint of attraction to any female! And he most defiantly has never shown he's held any kind of attraction toward me! Well, except for that incident in the Bathhouse in Alabasta, but honestly that doesn't mean anything. I mean Luffy may be an idiot, but he's still male! So of course there's bound to be some mutual physical attraction between us now and then, but…_

Nami froze up slightly, but felt like she had almost fell off her chair as she realized what she just thought.

 _Excuse me?! Did I really just think that?! I-I mean of course I'd have to be blind not to see how well built and strong his body is…I guess. And I suppose one could say that he's cute-ish, with a nice smile and a relatively handsome face. I mean, there are a lot worse options out there and honestly…from a purely objective standpoint of course…Luffy is defiantly one of the better looking guys I've personally met. Not to mention those eyes of his that can be so clueless and confused one moment and then so focused and intense the next, and when he looks at you there's that moment when they just make you feel like he's looking right through you and you feel like you're the only woman in the world that matters…_

Nami shook her head lightly to stop its current path, but was so lost in thought she didn't notice Luffy begin to frown as he called her name again or Robin's ever growing smirk.

 _A-Anyway, we're a man and a woman stuck in close quarters and so, like I said, there's bound to be some physical attraction, but it's nothing more than that right? I-I mean it's not like Luffy might actually have those kind of feelings for me…right? I mean sure I'm his Navigator and yes he did say that he didn't want anyone else and he fought Arlong just to free me from my horrible nightmare and carried me up that mountain on Drum Island to find a doctor. Not to mention he's always there for me…and he has let me wear his precious treasure a number of times and…h-he trusts me completely…and…he…I…_

"Nami?!" Luffy called out again frown deepening steadily, confused as to why Nami was staring at her lap with wide eyes and why her face was red and why Robin was chuckling again. It was a simple question after all.

 _C-Could Luffy actually…I-I mean s-sure he might lo-_ _ **feel**_ _s-something for me beyond friendship. Well, he obviously does if he's asking me…that. B-But now what do I do? I-It's not like I feel that way about h-him…right? Sure, I might occasionally glance at him as he runs around on the deck with that impossibly large grin on his face that always manages to make me smile or when he's just sitting on the figure head staring at the sea or the sunset and he looks so sure and strong. And yes, against my better judgement, I've maybe let him try a Mikan or two every now and then when no one was around to see it. And okay, so I go a little weak at the knees when he's standing there so strong and determined, an immovable wall of dedication to those he cares about. And admittedly I may have 'forgotten' to return the shirt he lent me on the last island, and may use it now as a night shirt to sleep in since it's so comfortable and smells like the sea and the wind and something so distinctly him that it helps me relax…b-but that doesn't mean I…I…I mean I don't…I can't…O-Oh My Oda!_

"NNAAMMIIIII?!" Luffy whined loudly, finally shattering through her frantic thoughts.

Shaking her head, Nami stared at Luffy. The man who would become the Pirate King. The man who could be so childish and idiotic and yet so insightful and understanding. The man whose hands at once could crush solid rock, but had held her wrist so gently and carried her lightly up a mountain face. The man that had freed her from her eternal bonds of servitude and never once asked for anything more than her friendship. The only man she would follow to the ends of the earth and beyond if he so asked her, knowing he'd protect her till his last breath. The man whom she would give up her dream to help, and the man she knew would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

"So, can I give you a Kiss?" Luffy asked once more with a grin as he finally got her attention, leaning over her even more looking decidedly eager, now only mere inches separating them.

Nami's heart continued to hammer in her chest with renewed vigor, her face flushing an even deeper shade of red, but she couldn't look away from his eyes. It seemed like she was drowning in them and she could barely remember how to breathe. This was unfamiliar territory and a whole new assortment of unfamiliar, though not unpleasant, feelings.

She was always in control and far from shy, having used her body to her advantage many times before. But this was different somehow. These foreign feelings were something she had never felt before and something she had never stopped and imagined could or would ever happen to her, especially onboard a pirate ship. And yet, somehow the uncertainty of this whole situation enticed her and drew her in, and for once she found herself enjoying not being in control. And the fact that it was Luffy, seemed to make it feel all the more…right. So much so that it took her by surprise when she heard her shaky voice give a quick high-pitched 'Y-Yes' as her answer before her brain had even finished processing the whole mess.

 _I think I might have officially lost my mind! A relationship with Luffy…I didn't think it was possible. But I guess it won't be…so bad._

Finally receiving an affirmative answer, Luffy's massive grin grew larger still as his eyes closed in satisfaction.

Moving on autopilot and purely by instinct, Nami too closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward unsure, yet determined to accept this new stage in their relationship head on.

Lips parted ever so slightly, the seconds seemed to drag on for an eternity before Nami felt a slight pressure against her lips and then a sweet taste upon her tongue. It was rich and intoxicating and tasted distinctly like…

 _Chocolate?!_

Nami's eyes shot open as she moved the small piece of chocolate around her mouth with her tongue experimentally as the sweet confection all but melted in her mouth.

"Sooooooo?" Luffy asked expectantly, still mere inches from her flushed face, grinning like a mad man, "Aren't those Chocolate Kisses awesome?"

"C-Chocolate…Kisses?" Nami whispered, eyes wide as realization dawned on her.

"Yeah!" Luffy replied with satisfaction. "This Obaa-san on the last island we stopped at let me try some as she was telling a bunch of people this really weird story, though it was kind of cool since it involved chocolate and some kind of party. Anyway, before she left she gave me a gift of a few more to share. There these little chocolates they call Kisses. They're really yummy! Anyway here's the rest of them if you want to eat them now."

Placing a small pink bag in Nami's hand with six kisses in it, Luffy bounded off unaware of the flustered state of his Navigator.

"I think he forgot his hat Nami-san."

Nami started at the sound of Robin's voice, having completely forgotten the lovely Archeologist's presence for a moment.

Face flushing a few shades of red darker once more, she quickly placed the Straw Hat upon her head thankful that the brim covered her eyes and saved her the shame of having to look at Robin after her tragic misinterpretation of the previous situation.

 _I'm such an Idiot! Of course he didn't mean…that! How could I have ever-_

"You know it really was an interesting story," Robin interrupted Nami's thoughts with a knowing smirk and a chuckle, "The tradition on that island dates back to the original founding lords of the island. The courting ceremony required a lord to feed a lady of his choice with a small sweet confection called a kiss and if she accepted then he presented her with his remaining confections to signify her place in his heart and they were forever promised to each other. Incidentally, according to tradition a lord would only carry seven kisses with him at such an event and if a lady received a bag with six sweets remaining, it was a declaration of exclusive devotion to her and only her. She would never be his second choice." ( **AN:** _I just totally made this up off the top of my head so if it matches anything from history or even today, it was totally an awesome accident_ )

Silence reigned as Robin closed the book she had just finished and stood before making her way towards the Library, with nothing more than a quick 'Enjoy your chocolates Nami-san' and one final knowing smirk.

Nami for her part just sat there, staring at the small bag of chocolates in consideration, before sitting back and popping another chocolate into her mouth enjoying the incredible taste upon her tongue and the comforting shade and weight of the Straw Hat upon her head as a slightly devious smirk spread across her face.

 _Not bad. Not bad at all. Who knew kisses from Luffy could be so…intoxicating? I might need some more for later._

And that's a wrap for this one-shot. I hope I was able to stay true to who they are, while still exploring this new territory for them. If anyone has any suggestions or requests on how to better portray them or one-shots they would like to see either PM me or Review below. In fact why don't you just review anyway and hit the little favorite and follow buttons while you're at it. And for those of you that care…I do have an idea for a one-shot focused on when Luffy lent Nami his shirt. Anyway, hope you liked it! Review below please!


End file.
